This invention relates to packaging apparatus, and especially to apparatus for inserting a film-wrapped package into a carton in such a manner as to facilitate its closure.
Heretofore in the art of inserting flat, film-wrapped packages of bacon into flat cartons, it has been a practice to engage the sealed peripheral flange of such a package with the flat face of a pushing device or ram and push the package horizontally into an open, horizontally positioned carton. Problems have arisen, however, in that pushing against the flange causes it to fold upon itself so that when the flat face of the pushing device is retracted, the folded flange springs outwardly, often to a position interfering with closing the carton by provided closure flaps.
It is a general objective of the present invention to provide improved apparatus of the foregoing type affording predetermined and controlled positioning of a package flange so that it does not interfere with closure of a carton into which the package has been inserted.
It is a more general objective to provide improved carton filling apparatus enhancing its reliability and economy of operation.